All time high
by Nemesi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] He can't forgive himself...he was lost in his guilt, he could hardly find hope anymore...but there was one person who made him hold on to his hope...someone the evil claimed as his. Daisuke. For Chytnia challenge, cowritten with digitally o


All Time High

Authors: Digitally obsessed and Nemesi 

Rating: PG-13. Beware of characters death and rape…well, sort of. 

Disclaimer: Digimon, its characters, ideas and original concepts does not belong to us. We just borrowed its characters to tortur--- err…write about them ^_^ The only things that are ours are the plot and the fic itself. 

Timeline: Well, this is very AU and takes place a little later in the future. This is our ending to Ken's Secret and the things you should know are : Osamu is still alive and Ken is just pure evil. 

Author's note #1: I honestly have nothing to say because the fic is self-explanatory. So, this is M-chan and myself's entry for Cynthia's not a contest, contest. Oh, and I'll be the one to post the second part ^^ 

Author's note #2: ^_^ I'm very pleased with how this fic is coming out! And I'm grateful that K-chan let me add hints of one of my favorite shounen-ai couples ever in this! ::giggles happily:: Please don't be angry that we got sidetracked from our other stories…this fic is *so* worth it! Just…I've this slim feeling some of you will end up adding this fic to the 'List of Reasons Why We Should Chop Nemesi's Head Off" ^_^;; 

* * * * *

All Time High

After the night came the morning, just like it always does, but when I woke, I wished with all my heart it wouldn't. I've been taunted ever night by upsetting dreams of death and uselessness… of pain and fear. In my dreams, the faces of death people surround me. 

They're all there. 

All of them. 

Just to remind me I had failed them. 

That I'm still alive when they're lost. 

Gone. 

Forever. 

They all smiled at me in my dreams. Even Daisuke. He had his trademark, cheerful grin stamped across his lips. And he smiled at me. For me and me only. I've tried so hard to reach out to him, to touch him. To cradle him close to my chest and never let him go, but no matter how hard I try, he always floats backward, farther and farther until he was gone, drowned in a grey mist. 

My dreams are always dark and I'm surrounded by the deepest shade of black. It feels like going adrift in the middle of a dark ocean. And in the velvet darkness a luminescent mist would embrace me. Everything is dark and cold. There are no colours, no sounds, no tastes. I'm alone… 

alone with the voices… 

with the memories, the faces. 

But now that I open my eyes to the reality, I can't help but wish to be back in that dream wasteland. Where Daisuke is still with me. Where Yamato's smooth voice still sings me my favourite songs. Where Hikari's sweet smile is still for me. Where I'm still whole. 

Everything around me is just as black as it was in the dream. Black, white and grey are the only colours that have survived. The light of the sunrise itself is grey, misted and gloomy. And the world is trapped in an eternal dawn where the neither daylight nor night can prevail. Just like in my dreams, what had once been lush, vivid grasslands are now wastelands. Corners of paradise, which could have once left everyone speechless, are now eerie. But in my dreams, I have the comforting certainty it's just a dream. Here I've nothing. Nothing but the agonizing awareness that I'm alone. I need someone to tell me everything is going to be all right, that I'm going to win. But there's no one here with me. My friends all are gone. One after another, killed right in front of my eyes. 

Their lives, their dreams and their hope had been tore from them and me in an instant. In a heartbeat they were gone, taken away by powers greater than us. Greater than our love, our friendship, our destiny, our crests.

I screamed without sound when I saw their lives fade away from their eyes. 

I watched with blind eyes as they slowly fell on the ground. 

I heard with deaf ears their mute screams of pain and horror. 

All I could do was tremble. And cry. 

I still have their crests. They dandle around my neck along with my own crest. They're all black. Even mine is slowly losing its color, making room for a velvety shade of black. I have their Digimentals too. Their Digivices and D3 have been buried with them. All but Daisuke's D3. It's here, in my pocket, beeping quietly. A twinkling memento of my failure. 

As I advance in the mist, my eyes dart around in a frantic and futile search for something, someone, that's still alive. There's a little stream at my right. It was blue once. Blue as my eyes are…or maybe were. But now it's black. And maybe my eyes are too. 

To my left I can see the rusted earth. The grass seems frosted and trees are covered in black and rusty spots. The air burns with a mouldy smell and the temperature has decreased even more. Life is slowly drifting away from this place. It seems like I'm trapped in a pit of Dante's inferno. But no. That's reality, not literature. A reality, which is infernal. It's a living hell, but nevertheless this is reality. Real and conscious. 

The twisted sound of the scattered ground crunching under my boot is sickening and I have this sudden need to hold onto something for comfort. I grip what's been my pillow since the first night I spent here as if it were a rift and I was lost in a storm. And to my own surprise he hugs me back, guiding my face toward his chest and sneaking his arms around my waist. 

"Don't worry, Takeru," he silences me in his gentle voice. "That's the final battle. We can't lose." 

I slowly nod, cherishing the warmth of this brief contact before pulling away, a hopeful smile playing on my lips. 

"Thanks, Angemon," I needed to hear that. Even if maybe it was just wishful thinking, I needed to hear someone tell me that. 

Unnoticed by the both of us, we've reached the edge of the crater and as I look down I'm faced with the saddest and most dreadful sight I've ever seen. The whole bottom of the crater is drowned in a soft, grey mist through which twisted branches and hard rock surface, like skeletal fingers trying to reach out to the livid sky above. The edge and the beginning of the slope are covered with arid and rare bushes. Nothing moves. No sound waves in the air. It's a dead place. A open grave waiting for its rightful occupant. And it surely wishes to embrace me and keep me inside it forever. 

I can hear my nervous swallow as I make my first hesitant step toward the bottom of the crater. It's now or never. That's the final battle. I can only free both the digital world and the Earth from the cruel tyrants that rules them both or die trying. But I'm not planning to die. Not anytime soon anyway. I want to live, to grew old and toothless. I want to give my last goodbye to the world after my hair's lost its golden pigment, turned to a tired, silvery grey... I want to give the world a last look through blue eyes that have been refined with the years before surrender to the endless sleep. I surely don't want to die here, now, without accomplishing my last mission. 

I took a deep breath as I reached the bottom. The golden-haired, blue-eyed angel at my side placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I can't help it. I look up and smile at him, getting caught in the way his eyes dance. Like the unstoppable currents of the blue ocean they dance and shine, rippled by the deep affection he has for me. A geyser welcomes us and I'm snapped out my trance by the calm explosion. 

Through the mist and the gasses I can make out the dark figures of my nemesis. And soon, maybe too soon, I'm staring in the sparkling eyes of my worst enemy and my only love. I can hear my sigh, more than willingly let it out and I close my eyes, letting the memories enclose my mind in a soft fog. The bringer of a welcomed, sweet oblivion. 

---------------- 

"If you want me to show mercy, you must beg for it," the Kaizer commanded. "You heard me pathetic loser, on your knees and beg. Please master, spare my friends." 

I looked up at him, standing on the edge of the cliff glaring down on me, enjoying himself entirely too much. His regal cape was lightly swaying in the wind as the cold smile he sent me made me shiver. 

"Don't Daisuke!" Veemon shouted out in protest. But as I looked back at the dangling images of my friends, I knew what I had to do. Dropping to my knees, I exhaled sharply, grinding my teeth together. 

"Please master, spare my friends." 

"Please master, spare my worthless friends," he threw out amused. 

I growled under my breath, trying hard not to jump up and charge at him. "Please master, spare my," I choked visibly, "worthless friends," my entire body collapsed slightly, making me appear to be grovelling. How pathetic am I… 

"That's excellent!" he marvelled, inhaling unexpectedly. "Now Veemon, restrain him, I command you!" 

"Never!" he shot back. My poor Digimon, still so naïve he didn't comprehend the seriousness of this situation. 

"It's okay Veemon. Do as he says," I whispered weakly. 

"Daisuke…" he trailed off, not understanding. 

"Do it for the others. If it'll save our friends, obey the Kaizer," my voice was shaky and Veemon noticed this right away. Fighting an internal battle with himself, he finally gave in, placing his blue foot on my head. The Kaizer's bitter laugh echoed through the canyon. 

"Seeing you squirm is so delicious," he purred the very words. I could feel his eyes staring at me, boring a hole through my head and I shuddered, trying to shake off that feeling. "You are so entertaining, maybe I should take pity on you," I gasped loudly, "as you can see, Deltamon only has three heads, but there are four children, therefore you may have one. Sadly, I cannot spare them all, chose who will be spared!" 

"So I have to chose?' I yelled at him, hissing venomously. "I can't do it! How can I pick one over the other?" 

"This must be done delicately," he explained, "you have until the sands run out to chose. And it isn't long pretty boy." 

I stared gawking at him, not even believing for myself that he was actually expecting me to make a choice. How in the world was I ever going to save only one of them!? For what seemed like eternity for myself, I looked at their helpless faces. I think they knew who I was going to pick even before I did. 

"Don't do it Daisuke!" Takeru screamed frantically as each of the remaining Digidestined looked at him, shaking their heads in slight acknowledgement. 

"Just take me instead!" I shouted at the Kaizer, dropping my head to the ground again. Tears were forming in my eyes and they dangled dangerously from my lashes. Out of nowhere, the Kaizer was suddenly close to me. So close in fact I could feel his heated breaths against my neck. "Leave them be… take me," my voice was low, subdued. 

"But you still have to chose," he smirked sadistically. 

"Takeru then…" I muttered numbly, squeezing my eyes shut as the tears spilled over my cheeks. 

"Daisuke no!" he bellowed from his dangling position. But it was futile. I could hear a faint growl residing from the Kaizer as he approached me. Even though his eyes were covered, I could see the blinding hatred he bore, perfectly visible. 

"Deltamon, destroy them!" he snapped, glaring at Takeru in the process. Before I even knew what was happening, his arms slipped around my waist, pulling me into a crushing hold. The vice-like grip he held on my stomach made me gasp out for air, choking when nothing was filling my lungs. 

Then, there was the most horrific sound I had ever heard in my life. The sound of live flesh ripping as razor sharp teeth tore it apart. The sounds of bone crunching from being chewed on emanated. Then, the most putrid smell of fresh blood stained the entire gorge, wrapping its deadly smell around everything. 

"Iori!" Miyako cried. The youngest member killed before anyone. There had to be some irony in that somewhere. Hikari's strangled gasp was the next sound I heard as they all wept for our fallen friend. 

"Please stop!" Hikari screamed down at us. Even from the awkward position I was in, I could tell her eyes were bloodshot from already crying madly. Another long scream as one more was swallowed down. Another cracking sound. 

"Stop it! Just take me instead!" I cried, smashing my fists into his chest, trying desperately to get him to stop. But I just ended up collapsing, clutching onto his shirt with all my might. 

"Oh, I plan on my dear Daisuke. I plan on taking you in every sense of the word," he chuckled, as if it were some type of game for him. My eyes widened considerably at his statement. The last crunch. "Deltamon, cut him down. Don't even try to save him when he falls," the Kaizer spoke firmly, smirking with a self-satisfied grin at his accomplishments. 

"Takeru!" I shrieked as I ripped myself from his deadly grasp, running at full speed to catch up to my quickly descending friend. He was a blur of blond and aqua blue as I barely caught; him as his weight crushed me to the crimson colored sand. Automatically I wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"It's okay Daisuke, they understand… I underst-AH!" he cried in surprise as his head was viciously yanked from mine. 

"Don't even touch him Digidestined!" the Kaizer commanded in a voice that was coated in ice. "Remember, you're alive because of my generosity!" he lipped, throwing him face first in a forming puddle of blood. As quick as lightening, he was by my side again, pulling me up to my feet, hair first. I screamed as my hands instantly latched onto his, trying to loosen his grip. 

"Leave him alone!" Takeru snapped, standing up shakily. His white hat was a pure red as he took a sleeve of his shirt and wiped his face weakly. 

"Or you'll do what? Stare at me scarily?" he taunted, throwing me to the side like a rag doll.

"Daisuke!" his voice was alarmed. Almost as if on cue, the Kaizer's hand traced it's way to his whip, snatching it out and cracking it once, experimentally. As if satisfied, he snapped it at me, somehow getting it to wrap itself around my neck. He tugged once, causing me to choke. Takeru gasped loudly, as he took a step forward as if to help me. But the Kaizer would have none of that and with a mere flicker of his wrist he had it tightened, strangling me. 

"Leave him be Digidestined. He belongs to me now," the Kaizer stated possessively. I choked out loud, knowing that I was turning a delicate shade of purple as the air that was in my body escaped. My head was so dizzy and light that my body started to go numb slowly, every part of me tingling. 

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Takeru hollered frantically as he stepped forward again. The rope tightened across my throat and I blacked out momentarily. 

"Get out," the Kaizer snapped once again. His voice was like steel, "and he lives," as Takeru backed away, the Kaizer snapped his wrist back, uncoiling the leather from my neck. I couldn't feel any part of my body and I wasn't even aware I was alive if it hadn't been for the strong pair of arms that circled their way around my waist. I was being carried away and that was the last thing I remembered before I completely passed out. 

------------------- 

I know I had lost track oftime staring at him. He was breathtaking, simply gorgeous. The very instant I had arrived in my fortress, I had placed him in my room, waiting patiently for him to wake up. I had taken the liberty to bind his arms to the top of the bed already, not wanting him to escape any time soon. I was going to have a little fun first. 

I gently passed my hand through his coppery locks, letting my hand slip through the pieces of pure silk. I had done this so many times before as his 'loving boyfriend' Ken Ichijouji, but I was never able to go further with him. But I've been waiting for this for this moment for a very long time and I didn't intend on waiting any longer. 

Pressing my lips to his ear, I inhaled sharply, letting the scent of the herbal mix he used to float around my nostrils. I loved the way he smelt and the way he tasted was only a hundred times sweeter. He was a candy for the body. Good for you in so many ways, but just as bad all at the same time. 

"Wake up Daisuke," I whispered lightly, not missing my chance to slowly lick his lobe. He stirred, moaning as one of his brown eyes flared open. It took him a split second to finally realize where he was and the glazed over look in his eyes was immediately replaced by one of worry. 

"What have you done to me?" he choked, testing out his voice, which was still weak. He pulled futilely on the bindings, trying to free his arms, but I had tied it especially tight and the rope was so thick I doubt a knife would be able to cut through it. I took that split second he hadn't realized his legs weren't bound to pin his entire body under mine; my legs gently squeezing his thighs. 

"Sh, Suke-chan," I cajoled, placing a finger over his lips. At my touch, his entire body shook with fear. I could tell the faintest of touches was contracting sharply with his skin. His gorgeous orbs of mahogany lit up with worry as I trailed my finger down his chest, stopping at the band of his shorts. 

He gasped loudly which caused me to smirk widely. Oh this was going to be such fun… so much fun I couldn't even begin to describe it. His small frame began to tremble as I tugged at his shirt, slipping my un-gloved hands across his muscular chest. Over the years the game of soccer had been very good to him, oh so very good for him… and now, me.

"Stop!" he protested, which was in vain as I slid my hand under his back, softly pushing on a pressure point which caused him to gasp. At this very moment, I could have sworn someone was smiling down at me. I was holding the most gorgeous creature alive in my grasp and there was absolutely nothing that was going to stop me from making him mine. 

"Sh, don't say a word," I warned, reaching down to my boot, slipping out a rather nasty looking dagger. I held it up in front of his eyes so he knew I wasn't kidding around. "Every little sound you make is an extra slash. Don't make me have to hurt you. Especially not your body," I took a moment to examine the contents that were trapped beneath the material prison of his shirt, almost drooling. "Especially not your body." 

He whimpered adorably as I lightly pressed the cool blade to his heated chest, loving the reaction he gave. He withered under my evasive touch, wanting desperately to get away from me. With a fluid movement, I sliced open the beige shirt, allowing the light to reflect off his perfectly tanned chest. The way his breathing was moving was so seductively against the blade, I almost sobbed. 

"Please stop," he begged softly, trying desperately to hold back his tears. "Please…" 

"Shhhh…" I coaxed, lowering my head to his sternum, teasing the flesh with my tongue. Delicious… better than chocolate. He squirmed again, wanting nothing more than to be free. Thank God I chained him down. He gave a small yelp of protest as I began to kiss his chest and I sadly had to knick him a little. Not enough to hurt, just deep enough to draw a little blood. The small trail of liquid scarlet skidded down his chest slowly, mesmerizing me for a second before I lapped it up, dragging my tongue across him slowly. 

"Please stop!" he said a little harsher, still fighting back the tears. I halted in what I was doing, only to stare up into his face. His coffee colored eyes were pleading in volumes with me, shimmering with unshed tears. He had never looked more beautiful. His hair was falling in front of his face, softly framing the caramel colored skin that was a treat to the taste buds. It was painfully obvious that he didn't want me to do this. But I wasn't giving him a choice. 

"Why Daisuke?" I toyed with him a little. "Saving yourself for that pathetic bleached-blond Barbie?" I couldn't help but add that on. It came as a surprise to me that he chose Takeru. I was positive he would have chosen that annoying girl with the purple hair. Miyako. She was his best friend after all. Actually, it enraged me more than anything else. 

The image of my Daisuke rushing into his arms pissed me off on so many levels it boggled my mind. Filth like him shouldn't even be allowed to breath near something as glorious as Daisuke. But its hands were all over him. Too bad for him that that would be the last time he would ever touch him again. 

He didn't respond to my question at all. I growled, grabbing his head harshly so he was looking at me. "I asked you a question!" 

"I… I…" he stuttered, quivering as the tip of my blade pressed itself against his face. Scratching the point across his cheek caused him to wince in pain and I only stopped when I reached his lips. Those pulsating pink lips that were so inviting. He was without a doubt the greatest kisser in the cosmos. Without any warning, I dove down on is mouth, kissing him deeply. My tongue engaging itself in a small battle with his. It was a shame he couldn't be feeling what I felt. 

While amusing myself thoroughly with Daisuke's mouth I finally ripped off the remainder of his shirt and jacket, slicing through them with a practiced grace. By this time he was sobbing openly, shutting his eyes tightly. I kissed those tears away with an infinite tenderness. "You mustn't cry Daisuke… I won't hurt you unless you force me." 

"Please just stop… please… I… I…" he fumbled for words. 

"You what love?" I inquired, going right back to kissing him slowly, always slowly. I passed my lips over the same spot again, nibbling experimentally before kissing him once again. Daisuke choked back a cry of agony as my nails were pressed into his back; I savored this torture. 

Leisurely, with one hand I cupped his face, pulling his head up to meet mine gradually. I parted his lips, watching in amusement as he gave up the miniscule struggle he was putting up. I went from tame to aggressive, kissed him roughly, while holding him in place with a surprisingly strong grip. I crushed our lips together suddenly driven completely mad by his presence. 

My other hand danced all the way to his pants, snapping open the first button with a concentrated patience, when in reality I want to ravage him to my hearts content. I parted hesitantly, licking my lips as I unzipped the green khakis that loaned his body. 

He bit his tongue, sensing what was coming next. "You are mine Daisuke. No- one else's. Always remember that," I whispered in his ear, skimming my feather light kisses down his chest, going lower and lower until I met my prize. He screamed loudly at the sensations that were rushing through him like a hurricane. I could almost hear his heart beating rapidly through his skin. 

I pulled away, experimentally running my tongue over my lips. Daisuke looked as if he were half dying, half enjoying himself in a twisted way. I didn't matter to me, either way I was getting the one thing I had wanted from the moment I had laid eyes on the fiery leader. Him. 

His chest was heaving as strangled gasps left his throat as tears trickled from his copper skin. A fine sheen of sweat was glistening from his form, taking my breath away. He was breathtaking in so many ways. Almost out of habit I reached up, tilting his head back to capture his mouth in a possessive hold. 

The remainder of the night was spent in sheer chaos. In the early depths of the morning when he had passed out I cut his arms free. I was finished here, there was nothing else left to do. Carefully, I slipped out of bed, trying my best to avoid his completely scarred body. I had done quite a number on his body. Slipping back into my clothes, I gathered his, dressing his quickly in the remains of the, what was once his shirt and flame jacket. 

I noticed, quite contently, that his back was scratched, bit, bleeding, bruised and utterly beaten. I had made sure he was as swollen as possible before I gave up. This was something I wanted him to carry with him for the rest of his life. Quickly, I eased him out of the bed, smirking as he winced loudly, almost sobbing in his sleep. 

I commanded one of my Digimon slaves to take him and dispose of him in the desert. Takeru was there and I knew he would find him. As soon as it left with Daisuke, I set down to work, setting up more control spires. I noticed it's return several minutes later and smiled to myself. The fun was just beginning. 

---------------- 

Desolate... battered, torn and arid... in a word… lifeless. Those are the only words that came to my mind as I walked alone. I'm not sure if I was referring to my surroundings or to myself though. As I walked, I looked left and right, thinking there was no end to this dead land. There was nothing on the hard ground and in the sky shone a killer blood-red sun. I was tired and I was sore, but I had to find Daisuke, so I kept reeling forward, my shoes making a steady sound, which hammered through the silence. This place was as empty as I felt without my friends by my side… without Daisuke there. 

But thankfully, the hard part was already over. I had actually summoned up the courage to look away from the pools of blood embellishing the mauve undertone of the canyon's rock and turned away and ran from there. Compared to that horror, surviving the desert seemed like walking in Eden. 

The hot wind was blowing slowly, numbing my body and mind to what had happened. Or at least I was trying to fool myself with that lie. Trying to forget, to push apart every memory and trace of guilt with no other purpose than to find Daisuke. For that reason, I kept on walking, dragging myself along the golden radiance of the burning sand. Daisuke would likely prefer to die fighting the desert in a vane search for vengeance, rather than hiding in his guilt, blocking everything else out. I'll probably end up dying for real, though. I'm not Daisuke; I'm not as strong as he is. 

Or as persevering as Miyako. As reliable as Cody, as caring and devoted as Hikari-chan. I was just me. I was the only one alive, lost in the desert, holding a Digimon to my chest that was barely alive, worn out by his battle with Deltamon. Hunting an enemy I had no chances to defeat, to rescue a person who'll never reciprocate my feelings I staggered on. Saying that I was in deep shit was putting it lightly. 

Slowly, painfully, I stopped in my tracks, squeezing the little caramel coloured body closer to my chest. I considered my options. I could stop and let myself die here, which wasn't a good solution because then my friends would have died to get only this far and Daisuke would be left suffering only God knows how many kinds of terrible tortures by the Kaizer or I could try to find a Digiport and get back home to find reinforcements. Then there was the option of, I keep going, which wasn't such a good idea because it just meant I would postpone my own death, and embarking on a quest I had no chances to come back alive. 

I tried not to follow the last option, focusing on the second one instead, and the one that made the most sense. I really did, but my feelings finally got the better of me and I sighed audibly, squeezing Patamon even closer and eliciting a groan from the sleeping Digimon. 

_'Well, I'm not the bearer of the crest of Hope for nothing,_' I though. I rearranged my newly stained trademark hat, hoping it would block out the wind and sun. A grunt escaped my lips and a look of pure determination showed on my face as I stomped forward, my free hand clenched into a tight fist. So tight I feared I was about to bleed. 

I kept an eye on the horizon as I walked and all of a sudden, I was rewarded by a vague outline of something lying on the ground. I stopped dead in my tracks. All at once, I dropped my sleeping Digimon, which immediately woke as he hit the ground headfirst. He rose from the sand and leapt into the air only to land on my shoulder. His tiny arms gripped the fabric of my shirt as we watched in mute fear the body lying motionless on the ground, few feet ahead of us. 

There wasn't anyway I could mistake that flame jacket. That spiky hair, ruffled by the burning wind. Those goggles emerging from the mass of auburn, reflecting the unforgiving sunlight and called out to me, as if it were a silent light signal. 

I felt my heart drop. Double over, bending under the pain and fear. Daisuke. Daisuke was lying unmoving on the sand. I was too far to actually see his chest raising and falling from breathing, but I couldn't even move, being frozen in my spot. I couldn't make a single movement.

Somehow, I managed to step closer. And after what felt hours, I was kneeling down at his side. He was so still… as if he were dead. After swallowing the sudden lump searing my throat, I gently chewed my bottom lip, placing a tentative hand on his chest, just above his heart. To my relief, I watched in awe as my hand rose up along with his chest. Then it fell, only to rise again after a mere moment. I felt the familiar stinging of tears as I lovingly combed my fingers through his hair. 

"Dai?" 

He groaned and I barely suppressed the sudden need to cradle him on my chest and squeeze him tightly. He seemed to be hurt, so I had to be careful. 

"Dai…?" I asked again, cupping his cheek with my hand. "Daisuke?" he groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut, as if he was refusing to wake up. "C'mon, Daisuke!" another groan and this time I couldn't stop my arms as they moved on their own, to encircle Daisuke's chest and hug him close. "Daisuke…" I sobbed against his chest, barely aware I was hugging him a bit too tight. 

"Ow…" Came the muffled sound from my shoulder. "Not so tight… hurts…" 

I immediately let go of him, as quickly yet tenderly as I could, supporting him up with one arm and sheepishly wiping my eyes with the other. 

"Ehy…" I managed to choke out. 

"Ehy…" he smiled back at me, staring with a half lidded gaze. I couldn't suppress the joyful tears that streamed down my cheeks or the senseless laugher, which came hand in hand with them. His lips parted and then curved up in a soft smile, as his eyelids raised and fell leisurely.

"Daisuke…" I sniffled, throwing my arms around him. "I... I thought you..." he winced and I immediately let him go, painfully aware I had hurt him. "Daisuke!" 

"Hurts…" he whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. I nodded, helping him lean back in my embrace. 

"Rest, Daisuke…" he nodded and softly closed his eyes, resting his head on my chest. "I missed you…" I whispered as I reached down to gently finger his cheekbone. His eyes grew wide and he jerked away, petrified. I frowned in confusion, dropping my hand and letting it rest on my chest. He sleepily shut his eyes again, sighing in what seemed like relief. 

I bit my bottom lip again. He was scared by physical contact. He was bruised. That mean the Kaizer had done something to him. And I hoped, I hoped with all my heart, he didn't go farther than abusing him. But when my fingertips gently brushed across his neck I discovered, over the blue and purple mark left by he Kaizer's whip, a hickey. A sure mark of what had happened to my tan skinned angel. My finger trailed up toward his forehead and I saw a tear splash unceremoniously on top of his head. 

Daisuke… 

* * * * * 

I was barely conscious, barely alive, barely *interested* in living and barely able to feel my body. I forced my eyes to open and I blinked at the sudden radiance, which hit them. It took me several seconds to adjust to the light and then I finally looked around. I smiled a tired smile as I notice two pair of eyes look down at me. Emerald green and ocean blue. The emerald eyes lit up and a flicker of caramel framed them. "Daisuke's awake! Look! Daisuke's awake!" the little Digimon chirped happily, flapping his oversized ears in a frantic joy. 

The green gaze moved from me to the other pair of eyes and I silently followed, stopping when I was drowning in a sea of the deepest shade of blue. Eck, his eyes were even deeper than Ken's when they're so filled with… what is it? Worry? Relief? Fear? I don't… 

"Hai," Takeru nodded and he smiled down at me, squirting his eyes in a way that makes him resemble a six-year old. "Feeling better?" 

My smile faded into a frown and their faces fell. I nodded, then shook my head, moving my mouth but emitting no sound. I couldn't express the horror of what had happened to me, mostly because at one point the Kaizer had took all the pain away and replaced it with pure, blinding, overwhelming pleasure which left me speechless, ashamed and confused. How good it felt to be in his arms and just how disgusting and painful it had been! I felt dirty, emotionally and physically worn out, but at the same time I felt renewed, refreshed. And I felt disgusted with myself for the dual feelings I was fighting. 

I looked up at Takeru with a look, which was both a silent prayer and a mute admission. I knew he knew, the signs were all there, so why bother to hide it? I was ashamed of what had happened, but nevertheless it had and I couldn't do anything to change the past. The only thing I could do was try to understand the confused feelings that were chasing their way inside my heart. 

Takeru managed an affirmative nod and silently held me close to his chest, whispering incoherent words of comfort. But as much as I needed them, him, at the same time I didn't. I needed something else. Someone else. Someone I can't look in the eyes anymore. Or at least, I hope he's the purple haired boy I'm yearning to hold and be held by right now. Him and not the evil, wicked devil, which abused and used me to his pleasure the previous night. 

I needed Ken. 

--------------- 

I watched as the sunset dipped into the blurred line of the horizon; the beautiful array of colours spilling over the watery tones of the sky. I was strolling thoughtlessly down the street, humming a soft tune to myself. An old song that somehow had gotten stuck inside my mind and refused to leave. 

Danced by the song, hot memories replayed in my mind, in all their blinding clarity. The sound of Daisuke's low moans back in my fortress, the way his body writhed below and against mine, the way his skin quickly warmed up over the claiming caresses of my tongue and hands. 

He's a chocolate, my Daisuke. Everything about his appearance talks about sweet chocolate, from his hair to the delicious tan tone of his skin. And that wonderful night spent with him in the velvet shadows of my bedroom has allowed me to know that not only does his skin looks like chocolate, but it tastes like it also. 

The tip of my tongue slid out my lips in an almost unconscious gesture and traced a wet line across my mouth, searching for any lingering trace of Daisuke's taste. So delicious… 

His skin, lips and kisses have the most intoxicating flavour I've ever tasted. Chocolate cream mixed with something else, a salty undertone, proper of the gorgeous boy and that just adds to the exquisiteness. I thought he could be addictive, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the pressing need to taste him again. 

And again… 

And again… 

And again… 

My body's reaction was quick and very predictable. My temperature raised, my face heated up and the light cloth of my uniform's jacket was suddenly too constricting. I wanted to break away from it. Head ducked down in response to the heat quickly chasing its way inside my body, I kept on walking. 

Looking up I wasn't surprised to see the apartment complex where Takeru lives, loom right in front of me. I've been back and forth from the station to this place enough times to know the way by heart and without the need to actually see it to know where I'm and where I'm heading to. 

Unable to stop my most Kaizerish smirk to tug my lips I made my way up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. Every step I took was accompanied by a number echoing in my head. 

One…

Two… 

Three… 

Four… 

I stopped in the middle of my counting and of the staircase. Wait Ken. Give Daisuke time. Just… a bit. Swirling around, I stepped down on the third step, resuming my count but backward this time. 

Three… 

Two… 

One… 

The floor. I swirled around again and hopped up the stairs again. 

Two… 

Four… 

Six... 

I stopped another time. A small frown was puckering on my lips. Is this crazy? Am I crazy? Well, maybe. Who cares, anyway? Not me, that's for sure. 

Seven… 

Eight… 

Nine… 

Still needing to waste more time, I stopped, regarding my right hand with a seemingly interested glare. I was focusing on my nails to be more accurate. At the top of slender fingers, sharp and white, these same nails had traced shapeless figures on Daisuke's skin too less time ago to forget. I grinned and with a flip of my wrist the hand was stretched out in front of me and I kept looking at it intently. 

What do people see when they look at my hands? Slender finger? Snowy skin? Delicate and tiny hands of a child, as soft and pure as white rose petals? Or maybe they see it as the blood-covered claws of a hunting monster. But when I look at my hands I see them running slowly across caramel skin, eliciting low moans and cries of fear. And from now on, I plan to let my hands savour the indescribably pleasuring feeling of that skin more and more often. 

With another quick movement, my hand was back at his right place at my side and with few other calculated steps, I was right in front of the Takaishi apartment. Tugging a rebellious stray of purple behind my ear, I knocked on the door. Three surely and rapidly beats echoed, before I wore my fascinating polite smile. I could hear someone approach the door from the inside and I had to focus all my strength into the effort to stop an evil smirk from twisting on my angelic face. 

The door swung inwards a little, and blue eyes peeped through the narrow opening. "Hello, Takeru," I heard myself say. The eyes blinked once. Twice. Then they blinked quicker, surprise welling up inside their depths. 

"Ken?" he asked, half surprised and half concerned. With a scrabbling sound and an almost sickening quick motion the door swung open and I was suddenly face to face with the blonde boy who dares to think he's important enough for my Daisuke. "Is that really you?" I smiled and nodded politely, restraining myself from pointing out the stupidity of his statement. 

"Yes. Good evening my friend, how are you?" blue eyes blinked again at this, as if he had to think about his answer. And maybe, on a second thought, that's just what he needed. I mean, he couldn't exactly say something on the lines of 'I'm crushed 'cause my friends were devoured in front of my eyes and now I'm dealing with the guilt, not-to-mention scrambling around in search of a way to comfort Daisuke who has been raped.' 

"What are you doing here?" his quiet voice brought my attention back to the present situation and I smiled sweetly again. I was sure my lips would get sore after all this. 

"I was in the area and I thought I could come and say hello. Besides, I've something to ask you…" I bit my bottom lip, managing to look utterly worried. He nodded, probably worried about the gravity in my voice and stepped aside, allowing me to enter. I slowly slid off my shoes, carefully avoiding his gaze as I spoke. "It's about Daisuke… I haven't seen in a while and he was supposed to call me yesterday, because we had decided he would spent the night at my place, since his parents are out of town…" I paused as if trying to find courage, "but he didn't call… and I can't find him… I'm so worried…" 

He gulped loudly and I chose that moment to look up at him, purple eyes shining with false tears. "Do you know anything? Please, tell me! Is he's in trouble or is it just that he doesn't want to see me anymore?" he looked away, eyes wide and confused and I could follow with ease the mutant feelings crossing over his pale face. "You know something!" I accused softly, gripping his shirt. "Does he hate me? Or is he hurt? I could bare to see him fall out of love with me, but if he's hurt I'll…" he surprised me by placing a finger across my lips. I blinked, taken aback and he just smiled down at me. 

"Wait here," he whispered and turned around to disappear into what I guessed was the living room. This time not even all my strength could stop my smirk from appearing on my lips. Good work, Ichijouji, you should cultivate this surprisingly useful talent of yours. 

After what felt like an eternity, Takeru's blond head peeped up from inside the room and he nodded solemnly at me, wearing the look of someone who was about to let another person touch his most estimated treasure. 

'Wrong Takaishi,' I thought as I slowly paced toward the open door. 'Daisuke's *my* most estimated treasure. Mine and mine only. His heart and now body belong to me. I claimed him in way you'll never be able to. Give up, little brat. Retreat. You're still alive only because Daisuke wanted it. If it was up to me you'd be lying cold under two meters of mud.' 

I was down the hall and in front of the door in a split second, my hand played restlessly with the rim of my shirt. I put my other hand on my head, strays of silky purple streaming through my fingers. Takeru smiled nervously and opened the door. He stepped back into the room and looked over his shoulder to make sure I was still there. I smiled yet again and he seemed somewhat reassured. I followed him into the room. 

And froze. 

Daisuke sat, elbows on his knees and face hid on his palms on the couch. My heart pounded in my ears as I took my first step inside the room. Takeru stepped aside, forgotten and seemingly trying to disappear from the scene. Takeru's clothes were large for my amber-coloured love, making him look absolutely adorable. He was totally different from the fiercely handsome boy I was used to see. But I was attracted to this lovely and fragile Daisuke just as much as I was attracted to the fierce and strong one. And by the stubborn one, the angry one and the deep and pensive one, all of them. But then again it isn't humanly possible to look at him without yearning to make him yours. "Daisuke?" I managed in an awed whisper. God, how I wanted him. 

Daisuke's head shot up from its resting place on his palms and he stood, gazing wonderingly at his fingers. He slowly lifted his head and turned around to face me, eyes wide in surprise. His ginger-brown, spiky hair swirled around his caramel coloured face and his glassy cinnamon-hued eyes drilled into mine. I was astonished to see the flicker of confusion that crossed his face. 

"Ken?" he asked in an all to thin, broken voice. 

"Hai…" I whispered back, walking up to him and kneeling beside him. I reached up to run my hand through his face and hair and then I let it dance lower and cup his cheek, accomplishing the motion in a tender, almost worshipful fashion. But that's how I felt about him. I cherished my Daisuke. He was my God. And I was so proud to own him. 

Daisuke slumped to the floor and threw himself at me, circling his arms around my neck. "Ken!" he cried as I hushed him softly, hiding my face in the softness of his hair, deeply inhaling the intoxicating smell, which drove me crazy. 

"Hey! What's wrong Daisuke?" I asked in a hushed voice, dripping with curiosity and worry. As I looked down at the shivering mass of pure perfection in my arms, I cocked my head to the side slightly, catching a glance at the fidgeting Takeru. I knew that him letting me in and talking to me in a civil tone was a groundbreaking achievement for him. I knew he disliked me, only because I had the heart of the one person he vied for, for the longest time. 

I smirked into Daisuke's hair, wrapping my arms around him a tad tighter, not wanting to cause him much more pain. He quickly began to sob, not able to form coherent words at the moment. 

"Daisuke, quiet, you're going to make yourself sick," I warned, kissing the top of his head affectionately, fighting off the mad urges that were demanding that I push him down and take up where I had left off the previous night. "It's okay Daisuke. Please stop crying," I pleaded with him, casting another glance at Takeru. This was even more amusing than I thought it would be. "I love you Daisuke," I had to add on, just to see his reaction. 

It was pure gold as his once sombre face contorted into a look of pure envy. "I love you too Ken," Daisuke sobbed loudly, clutching onto my shirt with all the strength he had in him. That was the straw that broke the camels back and I could exactly pinpoint the moment when Takeru's heart ripped in two. Apparently the saying nice guys finish last was true. 

~**~ 

So, how was it? What did you think? Are you confused? Good, because you should be! Please review!! Tell us what you think!! Onward! ^_^


End file.
